


Wednesday Afternoons

by keys2thebimma



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, PWP without Porn, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keys2thebimma/pseuds/keys2thebimma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiyong and Daesung never have schedules on Wednesday afternoons, so they have to use that time constructively.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wednesday Afternoons

Jiyong’s favourite type of sex is the really lazy kind. The kind where neither of them had anywhere to go and nothing else to do. For Jiyong and Daesung, that time was on Wednesday afternoons, where schedules never seemed to occur. Yeah, that was the best kind. Jiyong arches his back, as fluid as a cat and presses down deeper onto Daesung’s cock. He loves when he gets to be the rider, controlling how fast or slow they go, everything going at his own pace.

Daesung moans and his hands come to rest of Jiyong's sharp hip bones. “Come on, hyung. Just go a bit faster”. Daesung tries to jut his hips upwards, as well as pull Jiyong further down. Whilst Jiyong appreciated the sudden hard thrust and the change in motion, he was determined that things were going his way tonight. 

“None of that” Jiyong pants. His fingers circle both of Daesung’s wrists and he holds them tightly. Jiyong leans forward and presses the captured wrists against the bed frame above Daesung’s head. “Remember you promised that I can do anything that I wanted with you” he purrs into Daesung's ear. He dips his tongue and rolls it around the shell of Daesung's ear, causing the younger man to shiver. “Right now I have you exactly how I want you”

This shift in angle isn’t as good as before, but the restraint against Daesung’s wrists makes the younger man’s breath come in shallow pants and his eyes lose their focus. His body becomes completely pliant, until he is nothing more than a pile of warm muscle and hot skin underneath Jiyong’s thighs. 

Jiyong also loves when Daesung gets to this stage – where Daesung is totally relaxed and just utterly content being with him. It had taken years for them to reach this level. Years of negotiation and complete honesty before Daesung admitted that he liked the submissive top role. It was a match made in heaven as Jiyong has never been anything but a power bottom. So it was perfect for them.  
What also was perfect was when Daesung plants his feet flat on the matress and switches his thighs in just the right way. Jiyong sighs and his fingers caress the soft skin of Daesung’s wrists.  
He leans down and mouths around Daesung’s nipple. “How did you get so good at this again?”

Daesung chuckles. “I think it was all of your screams and moans that let me know exactly what you liked. You are pretty vocal about what works for you”. He gives another deep thrust and Jiyong's eyes roll backwards. “Plus, I’m a good student”.

That makes Jiyong laugh, though his laughs quickly descend into moans. He rotates his hips and Daesung thrusts up harder so the moans only get louder. “Whatever you do, please don’t stop”. Jiyong is breathing heavily; his hips and thighs are burning with the repeated movements. Both of them are covered in sweat, slick bodies gliding against each other. Jiyong loves all of this, he would love to last longer – but the overwhelming need to come is at the forefront of his mind.

Despite such an overpowering need, Jiyong still leans down to whisper “Stop” straight into Daesung’s ear.

Daesung mewls, the delightfully smooth sound brings a languid smile to Jiyong's lips and he presses a kiss to the bridge of Daesung’s nose. Daesung thrusts his hips up shallowly, trying to get Jiyong to speed up. It almost kills Jiyong to stop him, but somehow he manages.

“Slow and steady wins the race. We’ll get there eventually” Jiyong says.

Daesung groans, but it’s more of an exasperated groan than a sexy groan. “Are you really trying to impart life lessons right now?”

Jiyong shrugs. “The race is not for the swift - ” the rest of Jiyong's motivational quote was lost as Daesung surges upwards and crashes his lips against Jiyong's. Jiyong sinks into the kiss and lets out a sigh. He tightens his grip around Daesung’s wrists, a subtle reminder of who was in charge right now. Daesung has always been an excellent kisser (what, with those beautiful lips and all) and right now he is doing everything with his mouth that turns Jiyong to mush. 

“Oh, fuck” Jiyong pulls away and he rests his forehead against Daesung’s shoulder.

“Yeah, that’s what I’m trying to do” Daesung smirks. How he is still so sassy in the middle of fucking, Jiyong will never figure out. 

“Here, let me take over” Jiyong pulls his body upright and pushes Daesung’s wrists downward. Daesung’s arms are laying level with Jiyong’s legs – not the best of positions for keeping Daesung in place, but he wasn’t complaining. He trails his eyes on Jiyong and keeps his body loose and relaxed. 

Jiyong manoeuvres himself to get the best angle, grinding down with the precise pressure for optimum pleasure. His throat goes dry and his voice drops low. “I love your cock inside of me like this. So perfect, I feel so full”. Jiyong always had a way with words – probably from the years of writing lyrics. Once he starts, he feels like he can’t stop – nor does he want to. “You feel so wonderful inside me. Your cock feels so hard. Wish we could do this all the time”.

Jiyong can see Daesung’s fingers twitching, so he wraps his hands even tighter around Daesung’s wrists. 

“Hyung, I’m close” Jiyong can feel Daesung’s thighs trembling, so he leans down and gives him a peck on the lips.

“Just one more minute, I’m almost there” Jiyong moans. He releases Daesung’s right hand and guides it towards his own cock. Daesung immediately grips it and slowly starts pumping. Daesung’s gym calluses give a wonderful friction and because they have been doing this for years now, Daesung knows exactly what Jiyong likes. 

Daesung swipes his thumb over Jiyong's slit, and it’s almost too much. Jiyong has been teetering on the edge for a long time, so the combination of Daesung’s grip and the hammering against his prostate, it isn’t too long before he is spilling over the younger man’s hand.

Daesung follows almost immediately, grunting loudly, hips thrusting so hard that Jiyong almost loses his balance. Jiyong allows himself to fall onto Daesung’s firm chest and then rolls into the place beside him on the bed. Both of them are quiet as they catch their breath. 

“Wow” Daesung pants at the same moment Jiyong mutters “Damn.”

Daesung subtly wipes his hand on the sheet, and then shifts and wriggles until his arm is laid around Jiyong’s shoulder. Jiyong’s eyes are already halfway closed. Daesung can feel his own eyelids flickering but he resists and manages to mumble “do you need anything?” 

“I’m good” Jiyong's reply is barely a whisper and his eyes are fully closed now. Daesung presses a tired kiss onto Jiyong’s sweaty hair and snuggles in closer to his boyfriend.  
He had to agree with Jiyong; Wednesday afternoons were the best.


End file.
